Dead is an Invasion of Privacy
by NinjaNakkiOfCabin11
Summary: The paranormal community of Nightshade thought the Scourge was gone...until they discover a television channel exposing their deepest, darkest secrets, including some they didn't even know they had. Can they survive this dangerous invasion of privacy?


**A/N: I decided to post this, because…well…. I just did. ANYHOO, I feel obliged to tell you that this is actually something I really do picture happening in my head**

**This is somewhat a hard concept to grasp at first, but I think you'll get the hang of it. This is alos SUPPOSED to be short. It's only the prologue.**

**Oh, and at this current stage, this isn't compatible with Dead is Just a FoxTrap….yet.**

**Also, this contains Dead is Not an Option spoilers.**

**I don't own the Dead Is series, but I wish I did.**

"Order! Order!" Mr. Bone smacked his pedestal. "I need each and every one of you to listen up!"

The roar of the crowd lessened to a murmur, then ceased.

"Thank you." Bone surveyed the crowd of paranormals. "I have called this emergency meeting in the Wilder Estate for a reason. A grave one." Bone said, his voice echoing across the room.

"Well, we're waiting." Circe Silvertounge said from her seat next to the count.

Bone glowered at the sorceress, but ignored her. "The Scourge, or someone like them or posing as them, have sent us something."

Gasps rippled through the crowd. "What?" Daisy Giordano asked her boyfriend, Ryan. He only stared at the podium, no doubt thinking of how his dad was murdered.

"Quiet, quiet." Bone said. "Now, it has not been viewed yet, an we will play it for you, for the first time, here directly."

Complete silence enveloped the room.

"Now, because we do not know the content of this video, we asked only paranormals to attend, and if you are young, 12 or under, please wait in the tranquility room."

A few young vampires and a banshee left the room.

"Okay. Nicholas, roll the tape, please."

Nicholas nodded and fiddled with a computer. Then, he returned to his seat next to Rose in time for the video to start.

A girl's image popped onto the screen. "Hello. I'm Priscilla, and your host for this evening. Tonight, I bring to you the pilot episode of _Trouble, Lies, and Everything In Between. _But for short, we will just refer to it as _Trouble. _Also, the name is subject to change." Her giant smile pasted on her face fell a bit as she stuck her finger to her ear, as if listening to someone through a microphone. "Oh. Well, it seems we have a change of plans. We cannot show you the pilot of _Trouble_, name subject to change, quite yet. It would ruin the suspense. So you will have to see it with everyone else, on the new channel _Nightshade, _channel 174. The channel premiers on the seventeenth of this month, and will feature shows such as _Trouble_, name subject to change, and a few others, names of which we cannot release yet. However, we can tell you one thing." She grinned from ear to ear, and pointed a finger at the camera. At the paranormal community.

"Everything on these shows are real. Are true. _And they are all about you_." She smiled triumphantly and gasps and murmurs exploded into the crowd. "And, yes, in case you were wondering. We are ruthless and merciless about this. All of your most private, most sentimental, most intimate, and most personal moments are caught on tape, and will air as various T.V. shows for anyone and everyone to see. These tapes go back years, and are also up-to-date. And has anybody every noticed that some things are missing from your memories? Well, that's because _we_," She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "took some of those memories, which you will only regain when you watch the shows. Have a nice day!" She finished cheerfully. The shot went gray and grainy, then a picture of a CD with an arrow looping around asked if they wanted to replay the video.

Everyone sat in stunned silence.

"Well, just remain calm." Mr. Bone said, looking not-quite-so-calm himself. "And mark your calendars on the 17th. Now, everyone, find a computer, and dig up anything you can find on the "Nightshade" channel".

**Tel me what you think! I am super excited to write this, so your feedback is most appreciated! =) Bye!**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


End file.
